


We've Found Home (After Trial and Error)

by maebelles



Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Supportive Miya Osamu, adoptive families, but i just can't write atsumu without osamu, how was that not a tag what, this was supposed to be atsumu centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles
Summary: For AtsumuWeek2020! Day 5, prompt: Home-----Atsumu and Osamu finally find their home. And they're glad it's come from the only constant in their life besides each other. Inarizaki Volleyball Club is family just as much as their new adoptive parents. It's definitely where they needed to be.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & their parents, Miya Osamu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	We've Found Home (After Trial and Error)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for [Atsumu Week](https://twitter.com/atsumuweek2020) on Twitter except it kinda turned into more of a long drabble lol.

"Oh. It looks like you've actually got two little buggers in there!" The news had obviously come as a shock to the couple; they hadn't been prepared for twins. But at least now they knew why she was so huge. They'd taken it in stride though, set up another corner of the room for their second child and made sure they had enough clothes. They were excited, nervous definitely, but excited. And then again when she'd gone in for her last check-up, she found she couldn't wait anymore.

"I want to know the genders." The doctor had been surprised at her sudden request but complied nonetheless. _Two baby boys_ _._ Her and her husband had been overjoyed. It was the first time in a while that she'd felt so connected to her husband, and while she knew that the pregnancy was surprising news at first, it was what they needed to get themselves together.

When she'd delivered, it was tough but she was at least thankful that they were only _minutes_ apart. She'd read online that when twins were hours apart, the labor pains were more intense. Both boys were healthy and happy, and their new mother couldn't feel a greater joy than with her boys and her husband together in the hospital room.

Being home was a huge relief and although trying to keep up with _two_ babies was difficult, they made it work. Her husband had only managed to take the first month home off though, and was soon sent back to work to keep their income. Without her husband home it was much, much more difficult trying to keep up with the twins. Although Osamu was quieter than Atsumu, if one of them cries, then so did the other. She'd lasted until they were 9 months before the fighting began. Their mother had begged and begged her husband to help with the boys but with life being the way it is, he couldn't stay home unless they wanted to go broke.

The fighting lasted for 3 more months before she'd had enough. She'd put the twins in their playpen together, just before her husband was to be getting off work. She kissed each of their heads, apologized and left her note on the table beside the boys. By the time their father was home, both boys were bawling loudly and holding onto each other tightly, their mother no where in sight. He'd called out to her then, an unsettling dread punched his gut when he'd walked over to his boys. And there was the letter, he'd made it half way through it before he was hauling up the stairs to their shared bedroom. She'd been on the bathroom tile, eyes rolled back into her head and empty pill bottles littered the counters.

When the ambulance arrived she'd been pronounced dead at the scene. Their father held them close and cried, he'd never blamed them, just himself. He'd tried his best to raise them on his own, but with no family or friends available to help and the constant stress of work, it wasn't long before he followed his wife while the boys were at daycare. They had been 1 year and 2 months old.

Being put into the system was hard for the boys; most people didn't want to bring in 2 kids at a time, let alone twins who need constant attention since they were still babies. That and they'd learned their lesson of trying to split them up once they were old enough to understand. Their social worker had a deep bite settled onto his forearm for a week and a half after that. The boys were 5 years old then.

The twins were constantly being moved from foster home to foster home and the older they got, the less people wanted them around. And if anyone _did_ want to adopt, it was usually only Osamu. Everyone wanted Osamu more, because he was less likely to speak out versus Atsumu who wasn't afraid to say whatever came to mind. And that's how it was, Osamu was always the one they wanted more. It wasn't until they'd ask Osamu to live with them and not his brother too that they'd realized Osamu was only violent and loud when it came to Atsumu.

So, the boys were never apart. Even when they'd just fought and beat each other like their lives depended on it, in the end their hands would be clasped tightly together with their backs to the other. Because they knew that being together wasn't always guaranteed and that they'd never last without the other. They learned this sometime after their fifth foster home, their foster father had seemed extremely nice, didn't mind that they stuck to each other constantly, always made sure they felt comfortable but as soon as Osamu had accidently broke a glass trying to get water he'd been yelled at. He would've been hit, too, if Atsumu hadn't stepped up and put himself in front of Osamu. The yelling and raising of hands became more frequent then, before a month and a half later when their new social worker visited and they moved to another home. They were almost 8.

The boys liked their new social worker, he was a soft man, was patient, kind, and understanding of the boys. He'd even introduced them to volleyball, which they quickly became obsessed with. So they liked him, but the boys just seemed to attract bad luck. They'd gone through good homes after the last abusive incident but then they were put into another questionable home. Their foster parents didn't even try to keep up the sweet act after their social worker left, immediately sneering at the two 8 year olds and dismissing them to their room. They barely ate over the couple months they lived with the rude couple, half the time the boys were left home alone while they went out to drink with friends. Needless to say they were moved to another home again. The boys played some volleyball again.

This continued for years; somehow they managed to end up in more abusive and inhabitable houses than not and Suga, their social worker, began checking in on the twins every 3 weeks instead of every 6 weeks, just to make sure things were alright and always made sure to triple check homes before letting the twins go. They'd eventually found a decent home for the boys, their new foster mother, Hanako, was trying for a baby with her husband and had wanted some experience with children of any age before she had her own. She'd taken them in with another girl of about 16, almost 17, and it was nice. They didn't speak much to the other girl but found they enjoyed their new foster parents and home. Everything had been fine for the boys for about a year.

Atsumu had woken up to loud thumping in the room beside his and Osamu's. He sat up and waited after it went silent, then more thumping but softer, like footsteps followed by a loud distinct bang of the window shutting. The boys knew about their foster sister sneaking out at night but had stayed out of it, choosing to keep it to themselves as to not make anyone mad. So, after hearing the window close and checking the time to see a white 3:45 A.M. flash back at him, Atsumu rolled his eyes and curled back up into his bed to sleep.

When he'd been woken up again it was to cold air and a heavy weight on his stomach. He grumbled and peeled his eyes open, expecting the heavy weight to be Osamu attempting to sleep with him like he normally does after he has a nightmare. What he didn't expect was to find his foster sister sitting on his lap with face flushed bright red and heavy eyelids wearing _no pants._ He tried asking her what she was doing before her hands were moving down to grab at him through his pants. He moved to push her off but she was much stronger than him and held both of his wrists in one hand over his head. She grasped at him and giggled when he kicked his feet behind her and whined. Her breath wreaked of alcohol and her shirt smelled lightly of weed.

"What are you doing? G-get off!" Atsumu pried at her hands and she snarled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do you little brat! Just sit still for me, you'll enjoy it anyway." At her louder voice, Osamu shifted in his bed and called out for his brother when he'd heard his whimper. He turned and looked over at his brother, eyes wide and meeting Atsumu's scared ones. Then he was scrambling out of bed and across the small space of their room to his brother.

"Get off of him!" She grinded down on Atsumu harshly and he cried out in fear. Osamu grasped at her arm and yanked hard, he wasn't very strong but it was enough to release her grip on Atsumu's wrists and then she was pushing Osamu harshly. Osamu felt lost, _what was he su_ _pposed_ _to do when neither of them could get her off?_ She was pulling Atsumu's pj pants down when Osamu decided he only had one choice before he ran out of the room and down the hall to their foster parents' room. He startled them awake when he'd burst in and they sat in shock before worriedly asking what had Osamu so shaken.

Osamu's mouth was opening and moving to form words that wouldn't come out. He shook as he yanked Hanako out of the room and down the hall hurriedly, their foster father close behind. When they'd stepped into the room, Atsumu was crying harshly and pushing at his foster sister. She'd been trying to get him inside her but couldn't manage with how much he was kicking. Thankfully, Hanako was quick to act despite the shock numbing her body to it all.

Reaching out she grabbed both of her foster daughter's arms and pulled her off of Atsumu, he cried and Osamu was immediately helping him pull up his pants, hugging him tightly afterwards. Hanako was in a different room with their foster sister while Shouji had the boys tucked safely to his chest.

"It'll be alright, we'll take care of it. Thank you for getting us, Osamu. You did good," he cooed softly into the twins' hair. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into their arms while they sat and waited for their mother to come back in the room. It wasn't long before loud thunking footsteps came up the stairs and the door to their foster sister's room slammed closed. A moment of silence passed the room before Hanako knocked onto the door and let herself in.

"I called Mona to come pick her up, she'll be moved into a correctional home tomorrow morning," she'd said aloud. She gently sat herself beside the boys and reached out to Atsumu, but stopped before her fingers made contact.

"Is it alright if I touch you, Atsumu?" Atsumu was silent, mulling over his answer before slowly nodding. Her hand brushed his bangs back and out of his face then slide down his cheek to wipe away the tear that fell. She opened her arms and immediately Atsumu was crawling into her lap as though he were still a baby. And in that moment he kind of felt like one, with one hand curled into Osamu's and the other fisted tightly into Hanako's shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and scooted closer to her husband and Osamu. They stayed like that in the silence of the boys' room until the doorbell rang and they were forced to head downstairs.

The twins sat curled up on the sofa in the living room that faced away from the front door. The tv was playing a cartoon that Atsumu's had grasped onto immediately. In the meantime, their foster sister was taken outside to be with her social worker as they talked with their parents. After a while they'd left and when their parents came in with Suga they could only hold on to each other tighter, knowing what they wanted wouldn't last very long.

Suga simply sat with the boys for a bit without saying anything. He waited until Atsumu was asleep to ask his brother about what happened and what he knew. Suga asked him if he wanted to stay with in the house for longer or if he wanted to move and there was no hesitance in his answer, hand tightly gripping Atsumu's.

"We wanna stay here." Suga had just smiled and ruffled Osamu's hair before heading into the kitchen to talk with their foster parents. It wasn't long before the exhaustion set in and Osamu was passed out with practically half of his body on top of Atsumu. Atsumu and Osamu were just shy of 13. This cemented their only constant besides the other being volleyball.

After that, things settled down in the house. The boys continued going to school and happily stayed with their foster parents, had even joined the volleyball team at their school. Two months before the boys turned 13, Hanako had found out she was expecting. The twins didn't know. When their birthday rolled around they were shocked when their foster parents told them the news of her pregnancy, along with asking if they wanted the couple to adopt them. The boys had been pretty ecstatic to say the least, but they were also cautious. They knew that it was likely that after the baby was born, they'd be forgotten, and they also knew the chances of the couple only asking out of pity. But in the end the boys decided that they didn't want to be adopted simply because a baby is a lot of hard work already, and because both boys knew Hanako would try too hard to balance keeping track of the twins and her newborn that it'd stress her out.

So a month and a half later they were moved into another new home. Though they'd made sure to stay in touch with Hanako and Shouji with a promise to always be there for them if they needed it. Hanako and Shouji made sure Atsumu and Osamu took their volleyball and kneepads with them when they left. The boys were sad to go but knew it'd be for the best and hoped that they'd at least find decent foster homes from now on.

And they did, the homes they were put into were okay. Most of them were full homes where they were living with at least 2 other kids but they didn't really mind, just kept to themselves until they felt comfortable. And, _thank god for Suga,_ they thought. He'd made sure that any homes they were in was strict enough so they didn't have to worry about a repeat with another foster kid.

Atsumu and Osamu were 14 and a half when they'd been put into their own home for the first time in years. They were living with a slightly younger couple in a small 3 bedroom house in a nice neighborhood. Their new foster mom, Aiko, was extremely sweet and doted on the twins whenever she could. Her husband, Igarashi, was also fairly quiet but got excited often enough that saying he was quiet just didn't feel right. The couple had been fostering for several years, looking to adopt since they couldn't have a child of their own. And when they'd been gifted with the twins it just felt _right._ They welcomed them with open arms and reminded the twins of Hanako and Shouji, but it still seemed a little different.

Everything went great while the twins lived with them. They finished junior high without a problem and went to Inarizaki for high school. The boys had been dead set on going there once they'd found out about their amazing volleyball team. And their parents encouraged it. And everything felt right.

Their first year of high school was great, they'd managed their grades well, enjoyed volleyball practice after school, and even made a couple friends. And the twins felt at peace with themselves. They still fought enough that the team had to keep watch over them but they always knew they didn't really have to worry, they always made up in the end. Atsumu and Osamu found that volleyball was more exhilarating when you played on a _real team._ Sure they'd played on a team in junior high, but this was _different._ This was good, amazing and just _felt right_ _._ Their second year was when they came to love volleyball more than anything but also came to realizations. And they figured that it was alright cause in the end they'd always be right there together.

In the middle of their 2nd year, October 5th, the boys birthday, the twins were adopted by the couple that had been fostering them and they were happy. It'd almost been more exhilarating than any game they'd ever played on a court. And they knew that feeling was a feeling of being _home._

_This is where we belong,_ they thought. It was true, for them, for their parents, and for their team. There was only one thing in their lives more exhilarating than a volleyball game or being adopted in a home that truly felt like home: finding family in their friends. Because even into their early 20s, with a new younger sister of 10, and different careers, they knew they'd found their home. Right here in their friends' embraces with ringing congratulations and their younger sister sitting on their shoulders with a large grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smtsukki), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smtsukki), or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smtsukki/?hl=en). Thank you! :)


End file.
